


Take My Air

by rottingmolars



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Almost Dying, CPR, F/M, Vomit, dadvid, not m/a/x/v/i/d ya nasties, one mention of suicide, yes max and neil are boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 20:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20414038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottingmolars/pseuds/rottingmolars
Summary: Max gets extremely sick and almost dies in David's arms.





	Take My Air

**Author's Note:**

> WOW! Did I post something? Yes, my first Dadvid fic! I love Camp Camp, it's so amazing uwu.

David woke up with a start when someone rapped on the counselor's cabin door. He rubbed his eyes, hoping it wasn’t Nerris with her weird dungeon problem. 

Opening the door, he found  _ Neil _ . 

“Neil? Are you OK? What’s wrong?” 

“What? Nothing wrong with me. Actually, I might be having a panic attack. But Max is really sick, he tried to come to you guys but he started throwing up outside the tent and then he passed out! Oh God, what if he’s dead-” 

“ _ Neil. _ Go wake up Gwen. I’ll go to Max. Breathe, OK? I’ll be right back,” David said, his hand hovering over the boy's shoulder. He nodded, running inside the cabin. 

David had never run faster in his life. 

He entered the campsite to find everyone in a circle, Nerf trying to slap Max awake. 

“Give him room, kids. Let me see him,” he crouched in front of the boy, tapping his shoulder. 

Nothing. 

“David! He’s not breathing!” Preston shouted, pointing to Max’s chest. 

He was right. The boy's chest wasn’t rising. 

Instinct took over. 

He locked his fingers together, pressing hard into Max’s chest, over and over while he felt white-hot tears cascading down his cheeks. Gwen ran up, her hair down with Neil not far behind. 

"Gwen! He’s not breathing!” he shouted at her, not stopping for a second. 

“What do you want me to do? I don’t know CPR!” she shouted back, panic at the edge of her voice. 

“I know how to do rescue breaths!” Harrison shouted, and started doing so. 

It was quiet, even with David’s soft pleas to wake up, Harrisons shuddering sobs, and the occasional sniffle from Gwen. 

Then there was a choking sound. David wrenched open Max’s jaw, sweeping the back of his throat to get rid of the extra vomit, almost retching himself. 

Max pushed everyone's hands away, puking into the grass, spluttering and gasping for air.

“Harrison,” he croaked. “What the  _ fuck _ did they teach you about consent?” 

“Max!” everyone shouted. 

“What the  _ fuck _ was that, you fucking shit? You scared the fuck out of all us!” Gwen shouted, but there was no bite to her voice as he was pulled into a hug. David started full-on sobbing, giving them a group hug until Max retched again. 

After spitting up a bit more, back-arching, then he wiped his mouth. “Nothin,”

“Max, you stopped breathing. That’s not nothing,” Nerf stated, helping the boy to his feet. He swayed, falling into David’s arms. 

“I...what?” 

“Max, everyone thought you had died. If David wasn’t such a nerd you’d probs be that way,” Erid said, her hair in a bun. 

“Alright. Everyone back to bed. We’ll talk in the morning. Neil, you can come too-OW! Ok, so can you Nikki,” David said, picking Max up like a baby, which he totally wasn’t thankful for, no way. 

“M’not a kid, Davey,” he muttered into the soft green fabric, watching everyone retreat into one tent, probably to discuss. 

“Ah ah ah! No sleeping. And yes you are, you’re not 18 yet,” 

“Shut up, dickwad,” 

David snorted, waiting for Gwen to open the door, mind racing as he felt Max squirm in his arms. He gently set the boy down on the bed, giving him a kind smile. 

“Max? Are you feeling better?” 

“No,” Max mumbled, taking the blanket off of David’s bed and wrapping himself in it. He’s shivering- the counselor doesn’t understand why. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“I’m cold,” he said. “And I feel sick,” he added. 

“You want the bucket?”

Max nodded, and David got it for him, along with a glass of water.

In that little time, he had started sobbing, tears waterfalling down his cheeks as he hiccupped. 

“Oh, Max,” he murmured, sitting down on the bed, taking a few tissues to wipe away the tears as he watched him breakdown. He launched himself into the elder's arms, wailing miserably.

“I hate it at home! I don’t wanna go back! I hate it, I hate it, I hate it!” he said, pounding his fists into David’s chest, which felt like a pillow hitting him. 

“Max, you’re parents love you, and they want you back home!” he soothed, but impossibly, Max started  _ shrieking _ .

“No! They fucking hate me, David! I don’t get fed, if I’m outside past 6 I’m locked out, and-”

“Max.”

“I just don’t wanna live! I’ll-I’ll kill myself if I have to go back! They wouldn’t care, they wish I was gone-”

“Max!” 

“Nobody fucking cares about me! If I-”

“ _ Max! _ Max, you listen to me and you listen good. We have at least another month before you go back home. I’ll sign up for a foster parent applicant and get you into the system. You won’t go back home if you truly don’t want to, OK?”

Max hiccupped in response, slowly resting his head on David's chest, letting the rumbling voice and heartbeat lull him to sleep. 

  
“David?” Gwen asked, waking the man up. He hummed, looking over at his girlfriend with a soft smile. 

“Hey, Gwen. Do you need something? Are Neil and Nikki OK?” 

“Well, they told me a lot. I-” 

“If it’s about Max, I wanna hear it from him. What about Nikki and Neil?”

“Sleeping. I let them vent to me for hours before they let me tell stories about how stupid you are,” she replied, pressing a kiss to Davids's forehead. 

“How’s he doing?” 

“He’s staying with us after camp ends,” he said, ignoring Gwen’s wide eyes. “I’m pretty sure his family is neglecting him, hun,” 

“David?” a small voice said. David and Gwen looked to Nikki, who was standing in the doorway of the extra room(two bunk beds for sick campers, with a closet, stocked full of medical supplies). 

“Come look at this,” she said, taking their hands and leading them inside the room. 

Max was curled into Neils's chest, snoring lightly, Mr. Honeynuts smothered in the middle. Neil had his nose in the other boy’s hair, arms wrapped lightly around his skinny frame. 

“Gwen,” David whispered, eyes full of pride. “Get me my phone, I need pictures,” 

  
  


Max woke up alone. 

He sat up quickly, clutching Mr. Honeynuts with all his might before David came in the room, blankets in his hands. 

“Oh, Max, you’re awake! I was a bit worried. How’re feeling? Ready for the day?”

“I still feel like shit. Where’s Neil? Wait. Am I in the clinic? What happened?”

“You...you don’t remember?” David questioned, sitting on the bed. 

“No,” he said. “I remember throwing up a lot, then waking up here. Oh God, did I do something stupid?”

“No, you didn’t. We can hang out for the day and see if you get hungry. If you’re doing better tomorrow we can do some light activities, like canoeing or swimming,”

“You’re...taking care of me?” he questioned. “Why?”

“Because I care about you, Max. I love everyone here equally, but you're just a bit more special,” he said, smiling. 

“Even Daniel?” he joked, and David snorted. 

“Don’t make me remember him. God, he looks just like me, doesn’t he?”

“Yeah, man. Some hair dye and you’re twins,” 

  
  



End file.
